eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Kiros Monroe
Kiros Monroe is the leader and creator of the infamous villain group, Rogue Society, and is also the owner of Texas club, The Kingdom. He is a ruthless killer with a hunger for power and a need to set specials apart from regular human beings. He is known for his long-winded speeches and suffers from Delusions of Grandeur. This, however, is his stepping stone to acheive the ultimate goal in life: world domination. Early Life Born on March 23, 1982, in Las Vegas, Nevada to Steven Vick and Mary-Welch Monroe - Kiros Anthony Monroe was born the second child in an already loving family of three. His older brother by six years was Jeffery Irvine Monroe. Kiros’s name was named after an African word meaning “The King”. As a baby Kiros’s mother always commented how he had such a powerful pull to him, making one stop to adore the infant. Right off the bat, Steven and Mary spoiled their already favorite son Kiros with cars, toys, and anything they could think of. Keep in mind the boy is but an infant by now, and what his parents weren’t aware of was the path of selfishness and deceit they were setting their infant for. Growing up a toddler and the youngest in his wealthy household, Kiros was one to demand attention every second of every day. A lot of this was due to the fact that his parents had spoiled him with anything that he had asked for and had grown accustomed to getting what he wanted. His brother on the other hand was not so selfish and would usually go without any material things because most of the attention in the home went towards Kiros. This behavior only manifested into a bitter jealously that Jeffery had for his younger brother; A jealously that Kiros could care less about in the coming years. When he finally reached elementary school, Kiros was then struck with the practice of sharing, an act he was surprised to see existed. His selfish attitude and mean demeanor towards other kids made him a sort of “bully” to most kids he ran into. His teacher would constantly try to teach Kiros the value in sharing and being nice to others, but Kiros (even for his age) was a very stubborn and spoiled child. Even conferences the teacher would hold with his parents would not help any - Steven and Mary would just dismiss what the teacher told them as a lack of teaching skills on her part. Years later Kiros began to start Middle School, and the time in school was never a pleasant time. He, who once use to be the bully, found himself being constantly bullied by bigger, tougher, meaner kids. Kiros found that coming to his brother Jeffery for help with the bullies was not going to help considering his brother’s strong dislike for him. When he approached his parents about the bulling situation they only suggested he talked things through with the boys. He upheld their advice and tried to talk it out with the bullies, only to find out he had made things worse. The bullying made Kiros realize that if he wanted respect he would have to take it…at any cost. One day at school while being bullied by one of the older kids, Kiros took it upon himself to fight back by stabbing the bully in the arm with a pencil. The act of violence showed him that even though people got hurt and most others disapproved, he would in turn be left alone and get what he wanted (which at the time was a new school). From then on Kiros went from being a spoiled child to a violent, needy teenager. In high school he joined the wrestling team where he was one of the leading wrestlers in the league. There he began to keep himself in shape, working out more and becoming much more muscular which raised his confidence and popularity with some of the cool kids at school. Kiros was also academically on par with some of the more brighter students that went to his school, gaining straight ‘A’s’ on his first two Report Cards. But even his growing popularity and seemingly good attitude couldn’t stop him from getting in trouble with teachers, his parents, and for the first time - authority figures. At seventeen Kiros went to Juvenile Hall for the first time for beating one of his classmates on school grounds. While in Juvenile Hall he found himself surrounded by young men like himself who showed no respect for anything or anyone, fighting even within these confined walls. And it was here where Kiros had a confrontation with his bunk buddy which jump-started his abilities. It was here where Kiros nearly chocked his cellmate to death in mid air by using only his mind. It was here that Kiros found out that with a power like this, he could do almost anything and control almost anybody. And once he got out of Juvenile Hall, the first thing he would do was practice. Immediately after high school Kiros moved out of his parents’ home and traveled the country with the little money he had stolen using his father’s debit card. On route around the country, Kiros learned how to use his ability for personal gain, but especially, how to eliminate those who meant him harm. At first, Kiros opposed to the idea of killing another human being for his own benefit. But as time passed, he found himself becoming a homeless man - loosing money and becoming more desperate for food and clothes...survival. In order for him to gain money on the streets, he would wait until nightfall to kill an unsuspecting bystander, then take their money . It was the only way to ensure his next meal at the nearest fast food restaurant. Though living as a homeless man on the streets it was only a matter of time before he would be tracked down by Company Agents. For months Kiros moved from state to state, hiding from Company Members as they came his way, killing only as few that came close to actually capturing him. Years later, by the age of 22, Kiros had grown bitter and frustrated with the world that was lacking the type of power he possessed. He began to believe that the world was catering to the weak, and the strong, like himself, were not given their fair share. Kiros started to believe that if he had the power to take…why shouldn’t he? Growing up he got what he wanted, why should that logic stop now that he was an adult? It wasn’t his fault that most haven’t evolved into something useful in life, and Kiros was not going to apologize for being better than the average man. To him it seemed as if though useless authority figures got in his way of true control over everything. But Kiros planned on taking that control back. Struggling for shelter and food to eat, Kiros flocked over towards NYC to find his estranged uncle. He was more than elated to run into his estranged uncle Tyler (who was known only as Raskin to others). Little did he know was that Raskin was part of a lot more than he bargained for. Before Kiros knew it, he found himself working for Raskin’s secret underground criminal-ring that was associated with another gang affiliate, the Reeds. It was here where Kiros learned the tricks of the trade with his uncle and made it his plan to one day control this ring as a catalyst for something much bigger in the future. And though it took longer than he had planned it to take (years to be exact), by the time Kiros was 25 he found himself gaining some control over some of the ring. But not everything was “fine and dandy” for Kiros in his world of perfection. Unfortunately for him after hearing that Raskin would possibly retire, he was shocked to find that his uncle was dead. Some time had passed and Kiros was making a name for himself in the underground world of crime, but this was only the tip of the iceberg for him. Leaders of The Reeds family died off and left only one member left; The son of the Reeds - Ricky. Kiros worked along side with Ricky for some time, especially since Ricky looked up to his uncle. It would only be a matter of time before both he and Ricky took over as leaders of the Reeds Gang. Using his small power of command, Kiros knew he could use this empire as a stepping stone for something more monumental in life…something unspeakable. Now at 27 years old, Kiros finds himself living off the wealth of blood money, illegal merchandising, and drugs. Everything that he blamed society for taking from him, he earned back in double (regardless how). But even as he watched the city streets from his bedroom window, he knew that there was a whole world out there just ready for him to take… Fall Of A The Reeds Gang News spread quick that Kiros's Uncle and the other leaders of the Reeds gang were killed by a group of superpowered individuals. This left the gang under the Reed's son who appointed Kiros with job as "right hand man". Though Kiros was jealous of his best friend for taking the position he had always wanted, he never let it show. Instead the man focused his energy to finding his Uncle Raskin's killer, who happened to be his best friend's lover. Before Kiros could confront either of the two men, they had already left the state leaving the man in charge of the now diminishing Reeds gang. Struggling to keep business afloat while at the same time look for those responsible for his uncles murder, Kiros came across Gwen Matthews, a speedster to whom he had affiliations with his uncles death. The two had a quick scuffle, however the man was so impressed with her special ability that he allowed her to live and work for him; she had promised to lead him to those who were also responsible for the murders. It wasn't soon that Kiros found himself coming across another special, Jaina Cassidy, a woman who was stealing underground merchandising from his business associates. Much like the encounter with Gwen, Jaina nad the man both found themselves in a altercation that lead to Kiros inviting the woman to join his gang. She accepted and soon became a very close friend to the man -- the two sharing the phrases "m'Lady" and "m'Lord" with one another. Soon the gang leader found himself delving deeper into the world of politics when he was called in to meet with Darren Stone, a crooked politician who allowed Kiros to do his illegal bidding unoticed if he would supply him with certain merchandise. Stone would then give the Reeds Gang leader information on the people connected to the murder of his uncle, which he was slowly beginning to forget about. Before long, Kiros was introduced with the proposition of running a modern-day burlesque club, The Diamond Cove, that forced Kiros to keep permanent residence from Las Vegas to New York City. Before long the man had been so busy with the club and lost so many members of the Reeds gang, that he decided to disband the gang permanetly and only keep present a couple of face. Rise of The Rogue Society and Diamond Cove Still gaining full control over his Diamond Cove club, Kiros felt it was neccessary to begin establishing a new gang of his own; something that would surpass the success and fear the Reeds Gang carried for so long. He knew he need something that would ring catchy yet still carry a lingering sound of menace and horror -- thus the Rogue Scoiety was born. The first member of this society was of course his self-proclaimed "Mafia Princess" or "Crime Princess", Jaina Cassidy. Soon his society begin to grow as time progressed; Ceasar Rembrant a man Kiros had kill a man to see just how willing he wanted to be in the fold. Next was a physician that Kiros went to when he was still affiliated with the old Reeds Gang, Adele Couteau. As time progressed, the Rogue leader found himself becoming disgusted with those who did inhabit a special ability such as himself. He was tired of hiding to appease humans, thus became very active in showcasing his ability in public -- not yet to be documented but Kiros's ego would not allow for him to worry about such small matters. As months past and business begin to slow, the man realized that The Company had once again followed his trail and attempted several times to kidnapp him and his Rogues. They failed, but many arrests and other "stunts" done by the Company caused Kiros's business to serverly suffer. Before long Kiros had caught Company agent, Pacy McNeil, within his establishment to which he had escorted to his office and tortured information out of. The man learned of several things, but most importantly the true nature and construction of The Company. It wasn't long before more Company agents raided the Diamond Cove to retrieve Pacy McNeil. Kiros and some of his other Rogues had to bail out of the club quickly and lay low for a while. By now it was obvious that the Rogue Society itself was enemy #1 to The Company. The Kingdom, Kiros's Bidding, Current Plot Because the Company raid made The Diamond Cove's business drop significantly, and becasue Kiros didn't want to risk a second attack from the agents, he relocated his establishment to San Padre Island, Texas where he pened another club; renaming it The Kingdom to avoid being caught by agents. However that theory was short lived when he discovered a spy lurking in his club, Daniel Abel. Much like he did with Pacy McNeil, Kiros tused torture methods to retrieve information from the spy, and did indeed learn of a few things. He learned of Specialis, a group of specials devoting their lives to keeping the secret of abilities a secret. Kiros soon used that information to lead two Watchers P.I. members, Travis Payne and Conall Saint Albans (a tailor he had met previously before), down the wrong path. He gave them the name of Jeff Classics which would inevitably steer all blame off of him. Using this information to his advantage, the Rogue leader invested his remaining money to new and old recruits of the Rogue Society so that he could send them out to "eliminate" those who could prove to be a problem with his master plan. Kiros had been laying low and allowing for his other Rogues to do the dirty work, but he had been preparing to strike back against the world in a hard way. Personality and Appearance Kiros is very spoiled individual who feels as if though the world owes him. He doesn’t like to explain himself more than once and if he does, more than likely he’ll give false information just to be spiteful. Strangely Kiros does not like to be the center of attention but wants everybody to listen and obey everything he has to say. He is not easily persuaded unless of course he is promised more and/or power. Because of his lack of any real relationship, Kiros is more of a one-night stand kind of guy who doesn’t really believe in love; He only has a love of control and nothing short of it. He kills without remorse and doesn’t think twice once his mind is made up. In terms of working with others, Kiros will only work with others when they are useful for his own benefit. Loyalty is something he doesn't take seriously; He figures if he can be untrusting why not others like him? Kiros is very confrontational and open-minded on many issues and situations, so it would be hard pressed to find him sitting in the back of a meeting saying absolutely nothing. Kiros is an African-American male with dark skin but defined features. He stands 6 feet tall and weighs 189 pounds (most of which is muscle). Due to his premature baldness, Kiros decided to go completely bare on his head. He wears a neatly trimmed goatee on his face that he cuts on a day to day basis. On his business days Kiros wears his best suits and freshly polished shoes to meetings and trade offs. But under his jacket suit he carries a gun in his specialized gun holster. On regular off days, you’d most likely catch Kiros wearing a regular t-shirt that showcases his muscles, and a pair of blue jeans that fall over a pair of tan boots. He also carries two wallets in his pockets in case he feels the need to rob some money from somebody. The more wallets to carry his money in, the better. Powers and Limits Gravitokinesis is the ability to mentally manipulate gravity, allowing Kiros to increase or decrease the effects of it around any desired area (to make objects extremely lighter, heavier or to even crush things by compressing them with intense gravity). He can even shift his center of gravity and defy it by walking up walls, jumping up to extreme heights, and even gravitating objects/people towards and away from him. Depending on how fast or slow an object/person was moving will determine the speed when it comes to Kiros's power (e.g. If a speedster were to come at Kiros at 130 mph and Kiros used his power to fling them towards a wall, they would be flung at 130 mph). This in turn only allows Kiros to control the direction of where an object/person is going and not the speed. If he is not careful with how much gravity he uses in certain areas (e.g. a closed spaced room) he could pose a threat to himself and others around him. Kiros can not necessarily fly but instead glide to a desired destination. Because Kiros’s ability takes much concentration to use, any use of his power can leave him vulnerable to attacks coming in any direction, and though he can stop solid projectile based attacks such as fire balls and ice surges, he cannot stop energy type attacks (e.g. Electricity, Kinetic Blasts, Aerokinesis type attacks). He cannot stop mental based abilities either, which if are used on him makes it increasingly difficult for him to concentrate on using his ability. This will in turn make him loose control of his ability for a short period of time. Trvia 1) Kiros is based loosely on Morris Chestnut's character in the flim "Half Past Dead". 2) Kiros and Darren Stone were to be political business partners, but due to lack of plotting nothing manifested. Category:Characters Category:Rogue Society